


Positive

by WickedSong



Series: butterfly effect & other tales (hacyweek prompts) [6]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, hacyweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedSong/pseuds/WickedSong
Summary: [Part 3 of Hacy Week Day 7: Free Choice]In which the course of Harry and Macy's future, is confirmed.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Mel Vera, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn, Macy Vaughn & Maggie Vera & Mel Vera
Series: butterfly effect & other tales (hacyweek prompts) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819129
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	Positive

**Author's Note:**

> -The summary makes this part sound so dramatic, when it's not really, lmao.
> 
> -I hope it is fluffy enough for you guys though!

It was late when Harry and Mel managed to find the cause of the missing people, and orb back to the house.

It turned out that the demon they’d been looking for hadn’t been a demon at all, but a Nereid – sea nymphs of Greek legend – tending to those who had become wounded while trailing through the forest, and mountains.

Harry had a pounding headache from negotiating with the well-meaning young woman, who kept her ‘ _patients’_ long after they were healed, under the lull of a melody meant to induce sleep.

The Nereid – Pearl, as she had introduced herself, had been lonely and naïve. She hadn’t realised the impact her actions had. It took some encouragement, courtesy of Mel, that she should try and make her way into the world, before Pearl agreed to let the people free.

She lifted them out of the enchantment, before Harry wiped their memories. He orbed them off the mountain, and close to the local hospital, where they would be identified and reunited with their loved ones.

Returning to Mel, she gave Pearl another gentle reminder that it was best to try and interact with people, and _not_ hold them captive, even inadvertently. Mel even told Pearl that the Charmed Ones and their whitelighter were always welcome to magical creatures, in need of help or just company.

After seeing Pearl off into what would be a new life, the pair orbed from the shoreline.

“That took so much longer than I thought it would,” Mel said, wryly, as she fished her cell phone from her pocket, when they were safely home, as Harry grimaced in response.

Mel waved her phone at him, with a roll of her eyes. “It looks like they’ve missed us.”

As per usual when magic was involved, there was no reception in Pearl’s makeshift ‘hospital’.

Harry checked his phone too.

Many missed calls and text messages. Mostly from Macy, but some from Maggie.

“You’d better get upstairs,” she said, with a knowing look. “I think _someone_ was worried.”

She said nothing else, as she made her way to the kitchen. Likely for some food. Harry didn’t feel hungry at all, even though he’d barely eaten all day; if anything his stomach was roiling with nerves at the conversation he was about to have with Macy.

If she wanted to shout at him, he would take it gladly. Orbing out after her news, and with such a lacklustre reaction to it, as well.

He shook his head.

Mel’s words of wisdom hours earlier had served to cast away some of the doubts he’d harboured; those being all he could think about when Macy told him she might be pregnant. Now, they felt almost silly; demons he’d dealt with years ago, whispering that he didn’t deserve to feel this happy.

They’d always be there, he knew, but sometimes he just needed a push to remember why he shouldn’t listen. He was grateful to Mel, more than she might ever realise, for simply being there.

As he opened the door to their bedroom, Harry expected Macy to be asleep, but she was seemingly wide-awake. She’d been scrolling on her phone, but bolted upright as soon as she heard the door, smiling brightly and clearly relieved when he walked through the door.

Before he could say a word, Macy was off the bed, and standing in front of him. She wrapped her arms around him, and he could feel himself sinking into her touch. It was familiar, after all this time together, but still exhilarating all the same.

“You were gone for hours,” she said, quietly. “You and Mel weren’t answering your phones, and we didn’t have a clear idea where you were. I was-“

“Worried,” Harry finished, with a small smile, as he pulled away to press a kiss to her temple. “Yes, I gathered that. And I’m sorry.”

“Well after earlier, I was worried you’d be walking into a demon attack with that deer-in-a-headlights look on your face,” Macy said. “I should have waited until you got back. I shouldn’t have just sprung something like-“

Harry held up a hand, to stop her from apologising for something that was most decidedly _not_ her fault. The fact that she blamed herself only made him feel even worse for how he’d reacted. He took her hand, and walked them over to the foot of the bed, sitting on the hamper.

“Firstly, you’ll be glad to know it wasn’t a demon. Just a well-intentioned sea nymph who was holding people hostage – obliviously so.”

Macy blinked, clearly trying to process what he had said.

“How do you _obliviously_ hold someone hostage?”

Harry shrugged, and Macy gave a small smile at his honest reaction. She reached out, and placed a hand on his back.

“You can tell me all about it later,” she said, and he nodded in agreement.

Harry recalled he and Mel going around in circles continuously when discussing the morality of holding people captive – even when you _had_ healed those people – with Pearl. The headache was threatening to return, so he stopped thinking about it almost as quickly.

Which brought him back to Earth, and Macy sitting next to him. She was clearly waiting for him to speak first.

“And truthfully, this afternoon, I panicked,” he said, looking right into her eyes. As Mel had predicted, they were understanding.

He and Macy had been through more than an average couple; Harry thought it was even a miracle that he had the privilege of being the man she loved, nevertheless the one she married. Throughout that time, he had always found a certain peace in her eyes, even when nothing else was that certain.

“I gathered,” Macy replied. “I _was_ angry, for about five seconds. And then I was just…” She trailed off.

Harry nodded at her, prompting her to continue. Macy gave a weak shrug.

“I was worried and nervous, and happy and excited, all at the same time,” she continued. “You know, the thought that we might be parents. It…It’s-“

“Amazing,” Harry finished, not breaking her gaze. “And I mean that.”

He hadn’t been lying to Mel when he said he was ready for the prospect of impeding fatherhood, even given his rather chequered history. Any lingering doubts faded from his mind, now that he could see the bright smile on Macy’s face, and the relief that flooded her features.

And then he remembered something.

“Though you did say you _might_ be pregnant,” he said, taking her hand. “Do you know for…for sure?”

It felt like now, because he’d had a whole day to process the news, that the prospect of it being a false alarm might hurt. It might hurt Macy, too. So he wanted to be sure.

She gave a small smile.

“I’m pretty sure,” she started, “but I did take a test. And _then_ chickened out and left it in the bathroom until you came home.”

They both laughed at that.

Macy stood.

“I’ll be right back.”

Harry noted a definite spring in her step as she walked to the door, to make the short trip to the bathroom for the test that could change their lives forever. How many times had their lives changed since they’d known one another, Harry thought?

And yet, this felt like the biggest challenge of all.

“You’re _finally_ going to look at it?”

And there was Maggie. Harry supposed that if she’d been with Macy when she’d taken the test, she might have been desperate to know what it said. Harry thought it took a great deal of self-restraint for the youngest Charmed One to not give into temptation and look at it.

“ _What’s_ she going to look at?”

And now Mel had joined them.

“ _You’re home_! Where have you two been!?”

Harry chuckled, at Maggie’s exclamation, as the conversation quieted down in the hallway. He twiddled his thumbs, wondering if he should go out into the hallway and join the sisters, as the seconds ticked by, and he nervously awaited an answer.

But quickly, their voices grew even quieter, and their footsteps sounded in the opposite direction of the door, all apart from Macy, who sighed when she re-entered the room, closing the door tightly, and leaning against it, with an apologetic smile.

“Sisters, right?”

Harry nodded, to tell her he understood, all the while keeping a sharp eye on the plastic stick in her hand.

“Have you-“

“Together?” Macy said, coming to sit beside him. With her free hand, she gripped his tightly. “Like we _always_ do.”

Harry leaned forward, placed a kiss to her lips, and then touched his forehead to hers. He took a deep breath.

“I _am_ sorry for earlier,” he said, feeling it important to say this now, before their lives possibly changed forever, so that she truly knew how he felt. “I was never great at this, _before_. But I will be better. I will-“

“I already know that,” Macy interrupted. “You’ve don’t have to prove anything to me, Harry.”

Macy opened her hand; the test the wrong way round, and so still revealing nothing. She laughed.

“You’ll need to turn it round,” Macy said, with a shake of her head, as she waved their joined hands. “Kind of busy here.”

Harry chuckled, as he acquiesced to her request. He turned the test over and…

And there it was.

“Two lines,” Macy said, her voice brimming with happiness. “That means…positive.”

“Positive,” breathed Harry. “ _Positive_.”

They looked at each other, and the next minute they were locked in the kind of embrace that had eventually led to this particular situation. They stayed that way, until they heard an excited squeal from the other side of the door. Harry became aware they had some very impatient, and light-footed, aunts-to-be, waiting outside.

For this moment, Harry thought, it was just _them_. And soon it would be them, and one more – a child who would know love from the second they arrived in the world.

Harry was sure of it.

“I guess we’d better go and let them know,” Harry said, tilting his head.

“I think they already know,” Macy muttered. “And it’s not because Maggie had a premonition.”

Harry nodded – that was a fair assessment; but it also raised an interesting question in his mind. He’d assumed magic must’ve played a role in Macy’s suspicions, but he wasn’t sure.

“What made you believe you were pregnant, in the first place?” he asked.

Macy smiled, as she stood up.

“It involved a bag of flour.”

She said nothing else, with a smirk on her face, as Harry let her pull him by the hand so they were both standing. Harry felt his eyebrow quirk in amusement.

Macy’s smile deepened, as they walked to the door.

“I’ll show you later.”

**Author's Note:**

> -So here we are: the end. Writing these fics this week has been so much fun and has really got me back into fic-writing, in general. Tentatively, I hope I'll have more to give for this fandom, especially when we finally get more of the show next year, and even before, if any ideas hit me. Until then, thanks for all your lovely comments, and the kudos. It means so much! :)
> 
> -(Also for anyone wondering why I put this into three separate parts instead of a multi-chap fic...it looked better aesthetically to me, okay? And if me saying that is weird, it might be because I overthink everything. Okay, bye for real now)


End file.
